A Perfect Love
by Techie.freq
Summary: Never leave the person who loves you. May be tomorrow, he wouldn't feel the same. O/S


"For the fuck's sake, this is the last time I'm asking you, Jacob." I screamed. I was fuming with the anger, I had suppressed for so long.

"You want to hear the truth?" he turned to me, as if nothing had happened. "Okay fine. Yes, I'm having an affair with her and..." I didn't let him finish his sentence, as I slapped hard on his face.

"How can you?" I whispered. Even though I knew this was coming, it was hard to face the truth.

"Look sweetheart, it just..." he tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged away.

"Don't you dare call me 'sweetheart' from your filthy mouth, " I said in disgusted voice.

"Just stop your emotional bullshit, alright?" he barked, "So what if I'm sleeping with her? Don't make it a big deal. You're free to have other relationships, you know? " he said and I just stared at him. I felt like I had never met this man before.

"It is a big, fucking deal, Jacob." I snapped, "How can you? I've given everything to you in these past two years. How can you..."

"Look, I'm seriously telling you to not to create this unnecessary drama. You and I, we both know, why are we married. In case you don't remember it, let me remind you again. We had married, first, because our fucking rich families wanted it. Second, you and I, both were attracted to each other and had realized that we could make an interesting pair. That's it. Now how come this love and other bullshit came into the picture?"

I was lost at words.

He was right.

He never loved me.

And may be I,too, never loved him.

I only loved _him._

Suddenly I began to feel like how wrong I was.

How wrong my decision was.

Tears began falling down my cheeks; I couldn't understand what were those for.

May be they were for my husband's unfaithfulness.

Or may be, for my own.

I shouldn't have chosen Jacob.

I shouldn't have left _him_.

_Edward Cullen._

The person, who loved me more than anything, and I had the same feelings for him.

His only problem was, he hadn't had enough money.

Jacob had more than enough money, but still, it wasn't enough to make me happy, right? Then why had it mattered to me at that time?

I had no answers.

But Jacob's behavior toward me had made me realize my mistakes.

I would go back to my Edward.

I would apologize to him.

I would tell him I loved only _him_.

Jacob and I would take a divorce.

And then...There would be, just me and Edward.

I decided and book a flight.

* * *

The smile never left my face, as I made my way from Seattle to Forks. People say that one would never love snowy places like, Seattle or Forks, after spending years in Florida. But I highly doubted if that would be the case with me. I would love to live in Forks.

I would never dislike it, the place where I had met Edward.

When I was a kid, I used to spend few days of summer at my grand mother's house in Forks. After my grand father's death, my gran had decided to stay in Forks. As a peace-lover, she hated Seattle. I never understood her logic, but I loved to spend my holidays at her place.

There I had met_ Edward._

He was the younger child of my gran's house-keeper. He was of my age, so we used to play a lot.

Initially, he had scared me.

Because he was _blind_.

It just scared me that he was not normal like any of my other friends. But my grand mother had explained to me that every human is equal, everybody is special in their own way.

And I agreed that Edward was very special.

He was so nice, funny, intelligent guy. He used to make me smile so much. The way he played the piano, was used to blow my mind.

He was so special.

I always looked forward to Summers to spend my time with him.

It was me who had confessed my love for him first on his nineteenth birthday. He hesitated, due to his disability, our status difference.

I had told him that nothing of that mattered to me. I loved him and that's it. After a week, he had told me that he loved me,too.

I wished everything would have remained like that.

I wished I hadn't taken _that_ decision.

When my parents had told me about Jacob Black, I had refused to marry him initially.

Then, I saw him in a party and I was completely flattered. He was so charming, handsome, smart, rich- a complete package. Even though I didn't want to, I couldn't help but comparing Edward with him.

And Jacob won.

I realized that Edward wasn't complete and I deserved better.

Still, it had broken my heart, too, while breaking Edward's heart. His response was so heart-warming. He had told me that I would always remain as the most special person in his heart.

And I had never seen him after that.

Today, after two and half years, I was visiting Forks again.

I was going to meet my Edward again.

I went to my gran's house first. She was so happy to see me. After few minutes, I asked her about Edward.

And her reply shattered my heart into pieces.

She told me that Edward was a married man now. He and his wife had opened a bakery, which was now very famous in this small town.

I felt like I had lost the ability to think. Still I didn't lose a hope.

I made up my mind and made a way to _their _bakery.

I gave a hope to myself that may be, Edward would leave his wife and would love to come back to me. After all, she couldn't be better than me.

And I was correct.

She wasn't better than me. In fact, she was nothing in comparison to me.

Edward looked so happy to _see_ me. In fact, I was sure that I had seen the tears of joy in his eyes.

And his wife, well, I was sure that if Edward wasn't blind, he wouldn't have married her. She wasn't beautiful at all.

"May be, we should plan a dinner for your dear friend." she beamed at Edward.

"Sure sweetheart." he said and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. It felt like he had stabbed me in my stomach.

Before I could think further, I noticed his next move and couldn't believe my eyes.

Edward lifted her in his arms and made her sat on the wheel-chair.

Then they told me that she had lost her legs in an accident when she was a kid.

I was lost at words.

I wanted to run away from there, but they forced me to have a dinner at their home.

During the whole evening, I couldn't help myself from being jealous of them, of their love.

They were so much in love.

They were perfect soul-mates.

May be in world's eyes, they weren't perfect, but Isabella and Edward Cullen were perfect for each other.

While in my case, in world's eyes, Jacob Black and Tanya Black were a perfect couple, but the reality was something else.

Like a loser, I made my way to Florida again.

**A/N: A very short story. Hope you liked it.:)**


End file.
